Yugi Goes To Mexico
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when Yugi goes to Mexico for a tourney and he and Yami get separate bodies? But, what's this something's wrong with Yugi...read to find out what.
1. The Trip

**Chapter 1**

**"The Trip"**

Yugi receives a package from Pegasus. In it were 2 cards, one was a monster card and it looked like it was a piece of a much bigger monster, the other card was a magic card which Yugi and Yami didn't know what it did, and there was also a video, there were also some papers that Yugi hadn't noticed.

"What do you make of this, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, Yugi. It almost looks like something Pegasus might do." Yami said.

At that point Joey walked in.

"Hey, Yug." Joey said.

Then Joey noticed the package.

"What's dat?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said standing up and putting the video into the VCR and pushing play.

Then Pegasus appeared on the TV.

"Yugi-boy, you're probably curious about the cards. Well I'm throwing another tournament. Everyone I have invited or am going to invite will have a different piece. The goal is to get 20 cards. The first time you get 5 of the monster cards, including yours put them on your Duel Disk and play the magic card, it permanently fuses the monster cards into one, you continue doing this everytime you have a total of 5 cards until you have the equivalent of 20 cards, how powerful the monster will become depends on who you beat." Pegasus said.

"Just as I thought, something Pegasus would do. That old weird man never calls like normal people." Yami said

:Yugi chuckled:

/You're right./

Yami rolls his eyes.

Aren't I always right?-

/Yes, Yami./

Yami did his famous smirk. Then the video stopped and ejected itself.

"I don't get it, why's he throwing another tournament?" Joey asked.

"No sé." Yugi said.

(I don't know.)

Joey blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Sorry." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

/I think I've been studying to much./

Yami just nodded.

"I wonder where it's at." Yugi said.

"I don't know, Yug." Joey said.

I hope it's not Duelist Kingdom.-

Then Yugi noticed some papers and took them out of the box. Yugi put the papers now and kinda zoned out lost in thought.

Aibou, what did you find?-

"Hello, earth ta Yug." Joey said waving a hand in Yugi's face.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Joey said.

"According to the information in the package, the tournament starts in a week. So, I need to pack." Yugi said.

"I see." Joey said.

"Does it say where?" Joey asked.

"Let's see…" Yugi started flipping through the papers.

"Ah here it is, there holding it in Acapulco, Mexico."

/Figures./

"Oh cool." Joey said.

"Yeah, I gotta pack." Yugi said.

"Right, later, Yug." Joey said and walked out.

/I have a feeling Pegasus is up to something./

Mexico?-

/Yep./

Where is that?-

/It's south of California./

Okay...-

Yami was still confused. Yugi walked over to his desk and opened his Spanish book to a map.

/Come here./

OK...-

/This is Mexico./

Yugi pointed at the map.

Oh, I see.-

Yugi then walked over to his closet and started go through it.

So this Mexico is where we are going.-

/Yep./

It was a Saturday and Yugi was still in his pajamas.

I see. Aibou you are still in your pajamas.-

Yugi was going through his closet trying to decide what to ware. Yugi soon pulled out that famous outfit. Yugi took a quick shower and got dressed. Yugi walked over to his bed and sat down.

/Mou Hitori no Boku, I'm gonna take a walk./

Very well aibou. I'll be in my soul room if you need me.-

/Alright./

Yugi stood up ran down the steps and put on his famous boots and walked out. Yugi walked through the city. He soon found himself 50 blocks away from the Game shop when it started to rain cats and dog. Yugi looked up at the sky.

_**Oh great there's no way I can get back to the Game shop before I'm soaked through. **_

Aibou.-

/It's raining./

Yugi started running back to the game shop.

Then we must go home before you catch a cold.-

**_I'm gonna be soaked before I get home anyway so why am I running._** Yugi wondered.

/I know, Yami./

Yugi kept running though. Yugi soon ran into the Game Shop soaked.

Aibou, maybe you should get into dry cloths.-

Yugi nodded and walked up the steps and changed. Yugi was soon sitting at his desk writing an importent paper for his world history class. Yugi rubbed his arms every once in a while trying to get warm.

You okay aibou?-

/I'm just a bit cold./

I see.-

/I just have to finish this paper. It's due on monday./

Aibou, take a break and do more once you warm up.-

/OK./

Yugi stood up and went downstairs and sat on the couch and curled up in a blanket there. Yami smiled. Yugi stood up and walked into the kitchen taking the blanket with him.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi." Solomon said.

"I got caught in the rain." Yugi said.

Yugi was shivering slightly under the blanket.

"Right now I'm just trying to warm up." Yugi said.

"Hmmmm. How about some warm coco?" Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled as he hands Yugi a cup. Yugi took it and drank the coco. Yugi finshed the coco and put the cup down putting his arms back inside the blanket.

"Do you remember that package that you gave me earlier?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Solomon said.

"It was from Pegasus." Yugi said.

"I see." Solomon said.

"He's throwing another tournment in a week." Yugi said.

"Oh, I see." Solomon said.

"How am I gonna get outta school?" Yugi asked.

"Hmmmm." Solomon said.

Yugi looked a bit tired.

/I still need to finish my history paper./

Aibou, you seem tired. Get some rest.-

/Then remind me to finish it when I wake up./

Yugi yawned.

Okay aibou.-

Yugi walked into the living room put the blanket back on the couch. Then Yugi walked upstairs and layed down on the bed. Yugi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yugi fell asleep so quickly that he hadn't covered up. Yami saw this and quietly took over to cover his aibou up. The next mourning Yugi woke up. Yugi sat up and streghed.

/Mou Hitori no Boku, how long have I been asleep/

All night. It's Sunday now.-

Yugi got up and walked over to his desk.

/I have to finish my paper./

**A BOUT AN HOUR LATER **

Yugi finally finished his paper.

Yugi stood up and turned.

/All done./

That's good Yugi.-

**A WEEK LATER**

Yugi got up early that mourning and got dressed.

**4:30 AM**

Yugi was sitting in the attic there was an easel and canaves in front of him and a palet in his hands.

_**I just hope I don't wake up grandpa or Yami.**_

**6:30 AM**

Yugi's alam clock in his room started to go off. Yugi jumped at the sudden noice. Yugi jumped about a mile.

Ra dang it!-

Yugi ran downstairs and shut it off.

/Damn alam clock./

I hate that thing. Why do you have it anyways? It's aways noisy.-

/To wake me up.../

But why?-

/For school for one./

Ra Dang it...-

/This time it's so I can get up for our plane. Hmmm, maybe I can finish that before grandpa wakes up./

Yugi walked back to the attic and picked the paint brush back up. Yugi put it back to the canvas. As soon as the paint brush was back in Yugi's hand he entered a trance like state. Soon a beautiful sceen of anicent Egypt appeared. Yugi put the paint brush down when he was done.

/Wow. Hey, Yami. What do you think/

It's quite good, Yugi.-

Yugi frowned.

/It seems familer for some reason./

Yugi looked at his watch seeing it was almost 10.

/I better wake up grandpa./

Okay Yugi.-

**10:30 AM**

Yugi left for the airport.

**12:30 PM**

Yugi got on a plane and left.

"Hello, sir. Can I get you something to eat or something to drink?" The stewartest asked.

"A soda would be nice." Yugi said.

_**I've been tired all week I wonder what's wrong with me.**_

/Yami/

Yes, Yugi?-

/It's just I'm a little worried./

About what?-

/It weird I've been tired all week and I don't know why/

Hmmmm I hope you'e not getting sick or anything.-

/So do I./

:Yugi yawned.:

/Maybe you should take over./

Okay Yugi. If that's what you want.-

/Take over, I'm to tired./

Okay Yugi.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flash and Yugi turned control over to Yami.

**5 AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

They arrived at the airport and Yami went and got their bags. Yugi woke up.

/We should go outside./

Have a good sleep, Yugi?-

/I'm still tired...but, I'll sleep some more later./

You sure Yugi?-

/Yep./

Okay if you say so, Yugi.-

/Should I take over/

You want to Yugi?-

/Not really...I'm still tried../

Then rest some more and just tell me where we go.-

/First we go outside./

Okay.-

/Kemo will meet us outside./

Yami shuttered.

Kemo... I hate him.-

/I know./

Yami sighed.

/We only have to deal with him for 15 minutes./

Okay...-

/The sooner we get outside the sooner we can get away from Kemo./

Okay.-

/Let's go, Mou Hitori no Boku./

Yami nodded and slowly headed outside. They were met outside by Kemo.

"Hello, Mr. Motou." Kemo said.

Yami just nodded a hello.

"Get in and we'll take you to the house you'll be staying in." Kemo said.

/House, Pegasus never does things small does he/

Pegasus is a weird man.-

Yami nodded again. Kemo opened the door to the limo.

/Yes, he is./

Yami slowly entered the limo.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Mr. Motou, we're here.." Kemo said.

/Now I can get some sleep./

Yami nodded.

/Let me take over now./

You sure you want to?-

/Yes, it's only few minutes./

Very well then.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi got up and grabbed his bags and went inside. Yugi went to the bedroom and fell asleep.

**_Might as well unpack our stuff. _Yami thought.**

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Yami took the last thing out of their bag it happened to be their cards. Yami walked downstairs into the living room and sat down. Yami began to go through their deck and make changes.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Yugi appeared in spirit form. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled.

Did you sleep well, Yugi?-

/Yeah, I did./

Good, Aibou.-

Yami put their new deck down on the coffee table.

/Is that our new deck/

Yami nodded.

Yes, it is aibou.-

/Good./

I know. Do you want to take control now?-

Yugi nodded and then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi took control from Yami.

/I think I'll go for a walk./

I'll be in my soul room if you need me.-

/OK./

Yugi walked out and walked down the street. Yugi whinced as extreme pain hit him. Yugi was walking acrossed the street and was in the middle at the time and he felt himself blacking out. Yami sensed something was wrong and appeared in spirit form and gasped seeing Yugi was passing out and where Yugi was.

AIBOU!-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami quickly put Yugi into it and took control and Yami got acrossed the street before the pain hit him as well. Yami stumbled back to the house. Yami stumbled into the living room and blacked out.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Yami woke up. But, he soon realized he couldn't sense Yugi.

AIBOU!-

No answer. Yami looked around confused and worried.

Aibou!-

Then a groan was heard from in front of the couch. Yami looked around even more confused on what was going on.

Yugi?-

Another groan was heard from in front of the couch. Yami decided to check it out. Yugi was unconscious on the floor in front of the couch. Yami's eyes widen in surprised.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi groaned. But, Yugi repained unconscious.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi woke up. Then Yugi's hands started moving frantically search for something farmiler.

/Y-Y-Yami/

Yes Yugi.-

/Yami, where are you/

Over here.-

/Yami, I can't see./

Yami places a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

-I'm right here.-

Tears were falling from Yugi's extremely cloudy amethyst eyes.

Everything's gonna be alright, aibou.-

/I hope so./

I know, aibou.-

/Yami, what's wrong with me? Why can't I see/

I don't know, Yugi.-

/I don't like it, Yami. It's scary being in the dark all the time/

It's okay Yugi.- Yami said slowly

I'd been through the dark for centeries.-

/Y-Y-Yami help me./ Yugi linked, sobbing to hard to talk properly.

Shh.-

Yami hugged Yugi. Yugi calmed down and stopped crying before sleep claimed him and his clouded Amethyst eyes closed and slow breathing could be heard. Then Yugi's dream started again. Yugi started tossing and turning again. Yugi actully said everything he said in the dream in his sleep.

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S DREAM**

"No, Atemu, don't do it." Yugi pled.

"NO, BROTHER!" Yugi shouted.

"ATEMU! SIMON LET ME GO!" Yugi shouted sadness in his voice.

"There is nothing you can do..." Simon started.

"You are wrong...I command you to let me go." Yugi said cutting off Simon.

Simon sighed and release his hold on Yugi. Yugi ran over and kneeled next to Atemu's lifeless body.

"Atemi, you must be strong and rule wisely." Simon said.

"I can not do this not without Atemu." Yugi said sadly.

"You must believe in yourself as Atemu and I do." Simon said.

"You and Atemu made a mistake believeing in me. I am nothing. All I ever do is let people down." Yugi said sadly.

"But, sire..." Simon started.

"Leave me be." Yugi stood up and ran out of the room.

Yugi ran to his chambers.

"IT IS NOT FAIR! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DO IT! EGYPT NEEDS ATEMU NOT ME! I AM NOTHING. ALL I EVER DO IS LET EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT DOWN!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi punched a wall in anger and the Horus Shadow Puzzle fell away from Yugi's chest.

"Now I have lost Atemu forever." Yugi wispeared.

Yugi grabbed the strap of the Horus Shadow Puzzle and holding it back at his chest. Yugi leaned against the wall and slid down it. Yugi sat on the floor crying.

**MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD**

Yami's crimson eyes widen in surprised when he heard Yugi in his sleep.

"Y-Yugi..." Yami started.

Tears started to seep from Yugi's closed eyes. Yami gently wipe his tears away. Yugi's cloudy eyes slowly opened.

"Yugi...Y-You were Atemi?" Yami asked.

"You died in my dream." Yugi said sadly as tears formed in his cloudy amethyst eyes.

"I see." Yami said slowly.

Yugi closed his eyes again and fell asleep again. Then the familer egyptian appeared from the shadows. Yami looked up surprised.

"Shadi." he said.

"Yes, sire." Shadi said bowing slightly.

Yami blinks confused.

"I don't understand." he started

"What happen and how did I got this body...?"

Shadi frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure." Shadi said.

"I see..." Yami started slowly again.

There was a knock downstairs and Shadi disappeared. Yugi sensed him leave.

/He never use doors like normal people./

-I know. I'll go see who it is.-

/Good./

Yami nodded and got up and headed to the front door. It was the Ishitars.

"We have something that belonged to Atemi." Ishizu said.

Ishizu gestured towards the bag Marik was carrying. Yami raised an eyebrow. Ishizu nodded at Marik who pulled an inverted pyrmiad out of the bag it look almost exactly like the Millennium Puzzle except it had a small ring with 7 pointers hanging from it like the Millennium Ring. Yami binked confused. Then it floated out of Marik's hands the a bright flash emited from the HSP and a ghostly image appeared. It looked like Yugi but, with narrow crimson eyes like Yami. Yami blinked surprised and back up a bit.

"B-Brother..." he started in shock.

"If this images has appeared it is because my puzzle has come to be within my brother's presense. I can olny hope that my future self and brother have been reunited." Atemi said.

Then the image disappeared and the HSP floated down and back into Marik's hand. Yami blink in shock again.

"Perhaps you should return it to your brother sire." Marik suggested.

Yami nodded slowly. Marik held the HSP out to Yami. Yami slowly took the item in his hands.

"We shall leave now. But, make sure Yugi gets that." Ishizu said and the trio left.

/Y-Y-Yami/

I'm coming Yugi.-

/Good./

Yami smiled as he head off towards where he left Yugi.

Yugi sat up tired. Yami smiled.

"Yugi," he started "I believe this belongs to you."

Yugi cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" Yugi asked confused. Yami placed the item Mairk gave him in Yugi's hands.

Then the HSP glowed the cloudy look faded, Yugi had clear crimson eyes for a moment before they turned back to a clear amethyst color. Yugi looked at Yami and smiled.

/Yami, I can see again./

Yami smiled. "That is good, Yugi." he said.

"Uh, Yami do you think this is permenent? Us I mean." Yugi said.

"I don't know..." Yami said.

"Maybe you should hold on the Millennium Puzzle for now." Yugi said.

Then Yugi set the HSP down and took off the Millennium Puzzle and holding it out to Yami.

/And don't worry we'll still have our mindlink./

Yami just nodded slowly.

"I don't know..." Yami said.

Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle out to Yami. Yami slowly took it.Yugi picked the HSP up and check to make sure the leather strap would hold it's weight before putting it around his neck. Then, a flash emitted from both Puzzles. Yugi and Yami were sent back to the Ancient Past. It was where Yugi's dream had left off. Yugi was very upset and crying.

"Yugi!" Yami called going to comfort his aibou.

Yami went right through him and Yugi couldn't hear him at all.

"Yugi!" Yami called.

"Atemu, why did you leave me!" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi, I didn't. I'm right here!" Yami called.

Yami tried to reach him again, only suceeding in passing through him again as if he were a ghost.

"Why can't I reach him?" Yami asked.

Simon was watching Atemi from the shadows. Simon frowned.

"Perhaps you left us to soon Atemu." Simon whispeared before leaving the room.

"Simon! Simon, I'm right here in front of you!" Yami called.

"I must make the funal arrangements." Simon said.

Then Simon returned to the room Atemu's body was in, he sent for High Priest Seto.

_**I wonder when the High Priest will arrive. **_

Yami just stood there in deep thought.

"Why? Why is Yugi remembering when I sacrificed myself? Why am I here? I can't reach him so why?" Yami wondered.

"I...I don't know...if I...can rule all on my own," Atemi sobbed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I SHOULD HAVE SACRIFICED MYSELF! Please...please come back to me..." Atemi sobbed.

Simon was kneeling down next to Atemu's body.

"I hope you made the right decision, Pharaoh. I don't think Atemi was ready for the burden of losing you." Simon said.

Simon then smiled a bit.

"But, you believed in Atemi and you will in the next life. I know you'll be waiting for him. Please watch over him Atemu." He said.

"I didn't know...how many loved one's I left behind. I...didn't know they missed me so badly. And Yugi..." Yami hung his head low in sadness.

High Priest Seto walked into the room and gasped seeing his cousin dead.

"Simon, what happened!" Seto demanded.

"He...He performed the Ritual to seal all the Shadow Magic away. Sadly, it cost him his life and his soul." Simon said sadly.

"I take it Atemi isn't handleing it very well." Seto said frowning sadly as he stared at Atemu's body.

"No, he's over there in pretty bad shape. Why don't you go console him?" Simon asked.

Yami's head snapped up. He saw High Priest Seto and tried to get his attention too.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!_ **Wait...he won't answer to Kaiba in the past**_ Seto! Seto, can you see me!" Yami demanded.

Sadly, he couldn't. In fact, Seto walked right through Yami and went straight to Atemi.

"Cousin? Are you alright?" Seto asked.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! MY BROTHER JUST SACRIFICED HIMSELF AND LEFT ME HERE ALONE!" Atemi shouted.

"Sorry, dumb question to ask. Listen, Atemi, you understand why he did it, don't you?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. So? Why do I care? I...just want Atemu back." Atemi sobbed.

Yami watched in deep sadness. Simon was carefully picking up the shattered puzzle piece and putting them back in the puzzle box. Jono ran in with the Horus Shadow Staff in hand and he saw his best friend crying then noticed Atemu's body. Jono sighed.

"Ah Jono, perhaps you can do a better job of consoling Atemi." Seto said.

Jono however was stareing in shock at Yami.

_**Is he staring at me!**_

"Joey? Can you...see me?" Yami asked.

"Uh, my name is Jono." He said.

"Sorry, you looked like someone else. Jono, why are you the only one that can see me?" Yami asked.

"Maybe because of my item." Jono said, but, since no one else could see Yami it looked like Jono was talking to himself.

"What is your item by the way?" Yami asked.

"It's called the Horus Shadow Staff." Jono said.

"Another of Yugi's items," Yami said under his breath.

"Atemu, perhaps I can relay a message to Atemi." Jono offered.

"As much I wish to comfort him, that may not be a good idea." Yami said.

"I understand." Jono said.

Jono ran around Yami and ran to Atemi.

"Atemi, your friend Jono is here," said Simon.

Atemi looked up, tears still in his eyes.

"J-J-Jono?" Atemi asked.

"I'm here, Atemi." Jono said.

"Oh Jono..." Atemi sobbed glomping his friend.

"It's gonna be OK, don't worry you'll see him again I promise." Jono said.

Then Jono looked over his shoulder at the Millennium Puzzle now in it's puzzle box senseing Atemu's soul within the puzzle, but was confused by the fact that Yami was there.

"But...when? I...miss him so much..." Atemi sobbed.

"Someday I don't know when." Jono said glanceing between Yami and the Puzzle box in confusion.

"I'll explain in a minute." Yami said with a solemn smile.

"I promise you, Atemi that you will see Atemu again. Have I ever let you down?" Jono asked with a small smile.

"No...but I still miss him...It still hurts inside..." Atemi sobbed.

"I know...but, as long as you remember him he'll never really be gone." Jono said.

"Besides you have a reason to move on, Treanna told me your little secret...and that you were going to tell Atemu tonight and annouce it to everyone tonight." Jono wishpered in Atemi's ear.

"And I think with this sad news everyone could use some good news." Jono said.

"I suppose." Atemi said still a little sad, though he stopped crying.

"Just trust me, Atemi." Jono said giving Yami a look saying you need to hear this.

Jono stood up and offered a hand to Atemi. He took it and stood up. He smiled a bit.

"Thanks for the advice Jono," he said as he hugged Jono then let go.

"I think it's time for your annoucment." Jono said looking at Yami to make sure he was still there because he knew he'd want to hear this.

Yami cocked his head.

"What's the big news?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Jono mouthed.

Yami cocked his head again, but shrugged it off.

"Simon, Priest, Atemi has an annoucment." Jono said gaining the two's attentsion.

"Yes?" asked Simon.

"Well, Treanna and I are expecting our first hiar." Atemi said.

Atemi looked at the two gageing their reaction. Jono however was looking to see Yami's reaction.

Yami looked shocked. **_This was what Atemi wanted to tell me..._**

**NOT LONG AFTER ATEMU'S DEATH**

Atemi was paceing back and forth in the throne room. Jono was standing next to the throne watching Atemi pace.

"Please Ra let my love be alright." Atemi quitely prayed.

"Why don't you go check on her?" Jono wishpeared to Yami.

"Me?" Yami asked surprised.

"They can't see you so you can find out if she's ok. My sister won't let either of us in the birthing room." Jono whispeared.

Yami sighed. "Very well..." he said as he slowly made his way inside with a gulp.

The head healer Sela stood and handed a crying infant to another healer then got back down and soon handed another crying infant to another healer.

"How are you feeling Queen?" Sela asked.

"I'm fine, but, what about the baby?" Treanna asked.

Treanna sat up slightly and Yami saw her face for the first time in 5,000 years. Yami was at aw. **_Tea..._** Sela took the twins and walked over to the queen.

"Don't you mean babies?" Sela asked smiling down at the two bunddles in her arms.

Treanna smiled.

"Why don't you bring their daddy in." Treanna said taking the two bunddles from Sela.

Sela nodded and ran out. Sela ran into the throne room. Atemi and Jono look at her when she arrives.

"Sela, how are they? Are they alright?" Atemi asked with worry.

"Yes, come." Sela said.

Atemi cocked his head.

"Your queen wishs to see you." Sela added.

Atemi sprinted past her and into the birthing room. Yami just stood near by.

"Treanna, thank the gods you're alright I was so worried." Atemi said.

"I'm fine, Atemi, and so are your children." Treanna said smiling at him.

"Children?" Atemi asked in confusion.

Treanna nodded. Atemi took one of the bundles from her. He moved the blanket to look into the eyes of his daughter, she had amethyst eyes like Atemi did when he was younger, she had blonde hair.

"I have a daughter." Atemi said happily.

"And the other?" He asked.

"It's a boy." Treanna said.

"To ensure that at least one of them survives I will send her to another time." Atemi said sadly.

"Atemi, are you sure?" Treanna asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, my love it's the only way." Atemi said.

"But, I promise you my daughter that I will see you again." He wispeared in his daughter's ear.

Atemi moved away from her ear.

"Mahando, Mana!" He exclaimed.

Mahando and Mana appeared.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you two." Atemi said.

"What is it, sire?" Mahando asked.

"I know you are both duel monster now...but I want to sent you to the future and send you my daughter." Atemi said smiling at the bunddle in his arms.

Yami just stood there shock by all this.

"But, sire..." Mana started.

"You will both gain human forms because of this. But, you'll be able to go to your current forms at will. I want you to raise her. One day she I will meet again. But, promise me you'll raise her well." Atemi said cutting off Mana.

"I promise we will and I will protect her with my life if need be." Mahando said.

"May I have the honor of nameing her?" Atemi asked.

"Of course, sire." Mana said.

"Then your name little one shall be Mai." Atemi said.

Atemi smiled at the bunddle before handing her to Mahando. Atemi stepped back chanting a spell, then Mahando, Mana and Mai began to glow a bright yellow then there was a flash and the trio disappeared. Atemi walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved the blanket so he could see his sons face. Narrow and wide crimson orbs lock. There was sadness in the infants eyes. Atemi gasped.

"He looks exactly like Atemu when he was younger." Atemi said in shock.

Then there was a bright flash from both puzzles and Yugi and Yami returned to their bodies. Yami was the first to wake up. Yami nearly fell over in shock.

"By Ra..."

Yugi was laying behind Yami unconscious. Yami slowly looked at Yugi's way sadly. Yugi looked flush. Yami looked worriedly at this. He gently shook Yugi.

"Aibou." Yami said.

No reaction. Yami got really worried and shook Yugi harder.

"Aibou." Yami said.

Again no reaction.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, now scared out of his mind.

There was a knock downstairs. Yami looked worriedly at Yugi then down towards the stairs.

"Yug!" Joey shouted.

Yami ran downstairs and open the door.

"Joey! Something wrong with Yugi!" he shouted.

Joey frowned. "Like what Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

Yami didn't say anything, but grabbed Joey's arm and drag him upstairs, still very worried about his other. When Joey saw Yugi. Joey gasped and ran over to Yugi's bedside and felt his head.

"Damn it." Joey cursed then he looked at Yami.

"He has a fever so, don't just stand dere get a bowl of water and a washcloth." Joey said.

Yami nodded worriedly as he did what Joey asked of him.

"If ya can hear me Yug, everythings gonna be alright." Joey said and sat on the edge of the bed.

_**I hope da Pharaoh hurrys up with dat water. **_

Yami came back with what Joey asked of him. Joey took it and put the bowl on the nightstand and wet the washcloth putting it on Yugi's forehead.

Yami stood worridly. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. Joey got up so the pharaoh could sit next to his aibou.

"Yugi..." Yami said softly.

/Y-Y-Yami/

Yami nodded.

Yes it's me.-

/What happened/

Joey said you had a fever...-

/Really/

Yami nodded. Yugi fell asleep and a mystrious figure was watching from the shadows. Joey sensed they were being watched and spun around and glared into the shadows.

"Who are ya!" Joey demanded.

"Joey what's wrong?" Yami aksed.

"My spell is starting to take effect...it's just a matter of time." The figure said there was a bright flash and he was gone.

Yami was confused.

**MEANWHILE WITH KAIBA **

Kaiba was tossing and turning.

"Ani-chan? Seto are you alright?" Mokuba asked watching from his brother's bedside.

Kaiba shot up in bed breathing heavily.

"I'm fine Mokie, that dream was just a little to real." Kaiba said.

"That's a relief. You had me worried for a sec." Mokuba said.

"I'm starting to worry myself Mokie." Kaiba said.

Mokuba looked worriedly at his big brother.

"Do you remeber what Motou said on heilcopter that day?" Kaiba asked.

"About being the Pharaoh and all that? You told me not to believe all that crazy stuff." Mokuba said.

"Well, I had a dream where I was dressed like the High Priest that Ishizu said I was. And there were to Yugi Motous." Kaiba said.

Mokuba cocked his head.

"One died I think I called him Atemu and he was my cousin the other I called Atemi." Kaiba said.

"And now I'm starting to wonder." He added.

"Okaayyyy..." Mokuba said.

Kaiba sighed.

"It's probably just some crazy dream, I mean come on two Motous." Kaiba said.

"I guess." Mokuba said.

Mokuba plopped onto the bed and sat next to his big brother. Kaiba gasped.

"Someone's here." Kaiba mumbled.

"Huh? Where?" Mokuba asked.

Shadi was behind Kaiba. Shadi raised the Millennium Key, put it to the back of Kaiba's head and turned it. Kaiba's eyes sort of glazed over.

"Ani-chan!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba just sat there, and didn't move.

**MEANWHILE IN KAIBA'S SOULROOM **

"Kaiba?" Shadi asked.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MOKUBA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kaiba shouted.

Kaiba moved back away from Shadi. Outside Kaiba and Shadi didn't move. Then there was a flash and the Millennium Rod appeared in Kaiba's hand on the outside and his soulroom. Kaiba looked down and looked up glareing at Shadi with a senen eye on his forehead.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kaiba demanded.

"Or a shadow game awaits you." He added.

Shadi turned the key back and disappeared. Kaiba gasped and blinked. Kaiba put a hand to his forehead.

"Ani-chan?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba.

"Mokie?" Kaiba asked.

"What's up Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba glanced at his other hand and saw the Millennium Rod, he put it in his belt and took out his duel deck.

"Nothing really except, it's all true." Kaiba said.

Kaiba gasped and wrilled around. Kaiba ran out on to the balcony of the hotel room he was staying in for the tournement. Kaiba raised a card.

"I summon Kisara!" Kaiba exclaimed and a Blue-Eyes white dragon appeared.

Yugi eyes opened.

"Kisara!" He exclaimed.

Then she flew down so she was under the balcony as Kaiba jumped off and landed on her back.

"Stay here, Mokie." Kaiba said.

"OK, Ani-chan." Mokuba said.

Then Kisara flew off.

"Kisara, take me to my cousins." He told her.

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI, YAMI AND JOEY **

Yugi opened his eyes. But, then Yugi's eyes started to close.

/Y-Y-Yami/

Before Yami could react to Yugi the hsp flashed and Yugi's eyes snapped open and turned crimson and he sat up, Yugi stood up. Yugi's hair changed he had the same bangs but he had the three blonde strips like Yami. Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi flipped him onto his back. Yugi smirked.

"My father may have had a powerful bound to you. But, I do not." Yugi said coldly.

Joey raised an eyebrow.

"What da hell da matta wit ya, Yug!" Joey demanded.

"Watch your tounge." Yugi said TKing Joey into a wall and holding him there.

Yami tried not to laugh at this. Yugi turned to look at Yami and Joey fell back to the floor he sat there VERY confused.

_**That man almost looks like father.**_

Yugi smiked.

"You must be Atemu." Yugi said coldly.

Yami looked surprised.

"Ahhhh..." Yami started slowly

"That was I was called long ago, yes." He said.

"Just don't ever ever mistake me for my father, and don't ever compare me to him." He said coldly.

Yami blinked confused. "Say what?" he asked.

"Like his idiot of a best friend here." He said coldly gesturing to Joey.

"Oh I see." Yami started

"I guess you are my 'nefew' aren't you?" He asked.

"That's right, my name is Atmera, and father will pay for taking my sister from me." He said coldly.

"He did to protect her." Yami said

"It was for her safey."

"He will pay." Atmera said in anger.

Atmera rolled his eyes at his uncle. Then Atmera snapped his fingures and a ghostly form appeared chained to a stone tablet, soon the ghostly form became solid. Amethyst eyes slowly open stareing at Yami weakly. Yami was alittle bit confused at this.

"BECAUSE OF HIM I'LL NEVER SEE MY SISTER AGAIN!" Atmera shouted in anger.

Atmera snapped his fingures. The chains tightin. Yugi cried out in pain.

"Stop this now!" Yami commanded

"That is not Atemi, that is Yugi and I should know. I'm his protector."

"Why should I believe you? You'd say anything to protect my father." Atmera said.

"One thing Atemi and I had crimson eyes." Yami started

"And if you see, Yugi's is amethyst."

"Do you take me for a fool? Father had amethyst eyes when he was younger." Atmera said coldly.

Atmera narrowed his eyes at Yugi again and the chains tightin again. Yami blinked in surprised.

_**How can I be wrong? Had bening in the puzzle for five thousand years mess up my mind about my own twin?**_

Yugi's weak amethyst orbs lock onto Yami. Yami looked VERY confused. He had no idea what to do now. His anicent mind was clouded in uncertenty. The look in Yugi's eyes told Yami he was fighting not to scream.

/Y-Y-Yami/

Yami glup.

I-I don't know what to do...-

Yami was soo very confused now, feeling unwanted, sad, and depress. **_I-I faild... I-I faild to protect you, aibou..._**

/H-H-Hed s-s-stop i-if h-he k-k-knew h-h-his s-s-sister w-w-w-were a-a-alive./

Yami looked surprised.

"Y-Yes..." Yami spoken softly

"T-That vison I was shown after I sacrofice myself..."

Yugi nodded.

/T-T-That's t-t-the a-a-answer t-to w-w-what y-y-you w-w-were a-a-asking i-in t-t-there. I-I-I c-c-could h-hear w-what y-you w-w-were s-s-saying I-I-I j-just c-c-couldn't r-r-respond t-to y-you./

Yami nodded.

Okay I hope this works.-

"Mai..." Yami spoken softly again

"She was sent to this time long ago. She's grown up now, quite a good duelist. I had seen it myself..."

"S-She can't still be alive...she can't be." Atmera said in shock.

Yami nodded.

"She is." Yami said "I have seen her myself, so has Joey." Yami looked over at the confused Joey as he said that.

The stone tablet and chains disappeared and Yugi started to collasp to the ground. Yami ran over to him.

"Aibou!" Yami exclaimed.

Atmera frowned.

"He's fine. He's just weak. I'm so sorry." Atmera said.

Yugi smiled weakly.

/What my son said./

Yami smiled. Atmera took Yugi's hand.

"I'm so sorry father." Atmera said.

"Father, why did you sent my sister here?" Atmera asked sadly.

"Father, please tell me." He pled.

"I...did it...to protect...her. A female hiar...would not have...survived. I wanted...her to have...a happy life...without laws...that might...harm...her." Yugi said weakly.

Atmera smiled.

"I understand. But, how did you know she'd be well taken care of?" Atmera asked.

"I...sent...Mahaado and...Mana." Yugi said weakly.

"Yugi, you need to rest now." Yami said as he brushed a few bangs out of Yugi's face.

"He's right, father." Atmera said.

Then Atmera faded as their was a flash form the epicenter of the hsp and he returned to it. Joey blinked in confusion. Yami chuckled a bit.

"Joey, Atmera is Yugi's son from the Ancient Past. He used the Horus Shadow Puzzle to get here." Yami said.

"Okaayy." Joey said.

Then there was a knock at the front door.

"Y-You should...go get that...Pharaoh." Joey said.

Yami sighed.

"Okay." Yami said

"Keep an eye out on Yugi."

"I will." Joey said.

Yami nodded and went to get the door. It was Kaiba.

"Atemu?" Seto asked in shock.

"Kaiba?" Yami said in shook.

"Come on, cousin. You can call me Seto." Kaiba said.

**TBC**


	2. The Awakening and Slumber of the Darksid...

**Chapter 2**

**"The Awakening and Slumber of the Darksides of the Twin Pharaohs"**

A soft thud was heard from Yugi's room.

/Yami/

Yami's crimson eyes widen as he ran off back upstairs.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

The figure had Yugi over his shoulder.

/Yami, help/

"Let him go!" Yami shouted as he looked around for Joey.

"Joey where are you!"

"If your looking for your friend he's behind the door." The figure said.

Yugi looked at Yami tears of fear in his eyes. Yami growlled as he started to power up shadow magic.

"Let Yugi go!" he commanded to the figure.

The figure smirked as he and Yugi disappeared.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

Suddenly the mindlink was cut off compleltly. Yami's shadow magic was still running through his body. A groan was heard from behind the door. Yami opened the door and glared madly at Joey as he lifted the teen by the coller.

"What in Ra happen, Joey!" he shouted.

"Damn it, that guy showed up, I tried to protect Yugi but, the guy blasted me into a wall." Joey said.

"I see..." Yami said as the Eye of Horus still glowing on his forehead.

"Damn that hurt. What about Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"He took Yugi away..." Yami said, still growling.

"We haveta save him." Joey said.

Yami just nods as his crimson eyes closed in thought, trying to calm down his rising shadow magic.

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI AND THE FIGURE**

Yugi was standing there a man standing in front of him. The man fired a black beamed at Yugi. Yugi gasped his eyes turned crimson. Yugi smirked evily.

"It looks like it worked my Lord." The figure said.

Then suddenly a mysterios figure appeared behind Yami.

"Pharaoh, behind ya!" Joey exclaimed.

Yami turn around fast.

"Mind..." Yami started to shout.

The figure wore a dark cloak with the hood up.

"Hello, Pharaoh." The figure said speaking with a double voice.

"Who are you?" Yami shouted with a warning in his voice, his Shadow Magic still running through him

"And where's Yugi?" Yami demanded.

The figure chuckled evily.

"He's right here, Pharaoh." The figure said speaking with a double voice.

Then the figure removed his cloak. Yami's crimson eyes widen in shock.

"Y-Yugi..." Yami studdered in shock.

(AN: Yugi's gonna be speaking with a double voice until I say otherwise.)

Yugi had an aura about him simler to Joey when he was under Malik's power.

"That's right, Pharaoh." Yugi said coldly.

Yami blinked in surprised.

"Yugi, how did you escape?" Yami asked.

"I didn't...my boss sent me on a mission." Yugi said.

Yami was confused.

"You're boss? What are you talking about, aibou?" Yami asked.

"Pharaoh?" Joey asked trying to get his attention.

"What Joey!" Yami commanded as he glared at Joey, mad that Joey was interupting him.

"I think dey put Yug under some sort of shadow spell." Joey said.

Yami blinked surprised as he looked over at Yugi.

"My boss wants to make sure you suffer, Pharaoh." Yugi said coldly.

"Yugi..." Yami said in shook.

"Don't call me that! I am called Tanmi I'm your twin brother's darkside he managed to surpress me for 5,000 years...until my boss cast this shadow spell which release me within your brother and I took total control." He said coldly.

Yami was a bit surprsied to learn this.

"And I don't intend on allowing my baka of a Hiraki to take control ever again." Tanmi said.

"We will see about that." Yami said.

"If you try to get through to him through your mindlink you'll find out something that may cause you great worry." Tanmi said coldly.

Yami growled.

-Yugi, it's me.-

/Silence./

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed again. As Yami growls something happen when Yami's mind snaped. Suddenly Yami's crimson eyes became pupless and there this evil smirk.

"I like the way your boss thinks." he said evilly.

Tanmi smirked.

'Yami' smirked right back, and Joey was confused.

"What's going on, Pharaoh?" Joey asked Yami confused.

"Sorry, Atemu is not home right now." 'Yami' said to Joey with an evil smirk.

"The boss's long term plan isn't as good." Tanmi said.

"Oh realy?" 'Yami' asked

"Prey tell." He asked.

"It's won't work because he doesn't have what it take to make it work." Tanmi said.

"By the way what should I call you?" He asked.

"I am called Tenma." 'Yami' spoke.

"Been in the Pharaoh's mind since the begining."

"As I have been in Atemi's." Tanmi said.

"Interesting." Tenma said.

"I never really noice Atemu's twin had such an evil personatly as well." He said.

"Atemi managed to surpess me. And I won't go back to being within Atemi again and not be able to say or do anything. And I'm sure the same thought has gone through your mind." Tanmi said.

Tenma nodded.

"The only question is how to prevent it." Tanmi said.

"I don't know." said Tenma.

"We'll have to figure that out later...but, what will we do about his little friend." Tanmi said gesturing towards Joey.

Tenma looked towards Joey.

"It's not like he'll allow us to have control." Tanmi said.

"I know." Tenma said.

"No one like us evil personalies these days." He said.

Tanmi chuckled.

"Yes, I know." Tanmi said with a smirk.

Tenma nodded again.

"So, what will we do with him?" Tanmi asked.

"Hmmmm," Tenma thinks.

"I haven't sent anyone to the Shadow Realm in a long while." He said.

Tanmi smirked.

"You have the honor." Tanmi said.

Joey started back away in fear. Tenma smirked. Joey heard Yami talking to Seto.

"KAIBA, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Joey shouted and hoped Seto would get there in time.

Tenma smiled as he raised an arm at Joey as Seto ran upstairs. Tanmi smirked.

"This is bad." Joey mumbled under his breath.

"Have a nice time in the Shadow Realm..." Tenma started.

Joey kept backing away from Tenma.

**_Please hurry, Kaiba. _Joey thought. **

Seto findly arrived at the top just as Tenma started to power up his Shadow Magic to send Joey to the Shadow Realm. Tanmi chuckled evily.

"This shall be quite amushing." Tanmi sat on the bed to watch.

Joey kept backing away from Tenma but, he bumped into the wall.

"Kaiba, do something! Both their darksides have taken over." Joey said.

I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL MY FATHER! 

Then the HSP flashed and the crimson left Yugi's eyes and they truned back to Amethyst. Yugi looked at Tenma and gasped.

&Atmera do something!&

Why can't you do it! 

&I'm missing alot of my memories of anicent Egypt.&

I see. 

&So I don't know how.&

Alright. 

Then the HSP flashed and Yugi's hair gained three blonde streaks. And his eyes were crimson again. Atmera now in control narrowed his eyes at Tenma.

Just to be sure, you do realize what will happen when I do this. 

&I do and it's worth it.&

Good. 

Atmera raised a hand and his shadow magic swirled around Tenma. Tenma wrilled around to face Atmera.

"Tanmi?" Tenma asked in shock.

"No, uncle." Atmera said as his shadow magic flared and Tenma's eyes returned to crimson.

&Thank goodness it worked.&

You should take control there's not much time. 

&I agree.&

Then Atmera closed his eyes and the HSP flashed and Yugi took control. Yami blinked and backed away from Yugi unsure which side of Yugi was in control. Yugi smiled at Yami.

"It's OK, Yami. I'm back." Yugi said.

Yugi looked at Yami, Joey, and Seto his big amethyst eyes now visable. Yami sighed in relief. Yugi whinced, as pain hit him. Yugi fell to his knees.

Aibou!-

Then the HSP flashed and Yugi disappeared. Yami frowned sadly. Yami's eyes were suddenly in shadow and you couldn't even see his eyes anymore. (AN: Like when Yami got off Rebecca's horse after his duel against Raphael.)

"Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

**TBC...**


	3. The Missing

**CHAPTER 3**

**"The Missing"**

"Atemu, maybe we should just go back to Domino." Seto said shaking his head sadly.

"I agree, Kaiba. Yug'll be more likely to call the Game shop." Joey said nodding.

Joey sighed internally in relief that Atmera stopped Tenma before he was sent to the shadow realm. Yami slowly nodded.

"Wheeler, you can go back to Domino with Mokuba. Yami and I will take my Jet." Kaiba said.

"Alright, Kaiba." Joey said.

Kaiba grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him out of the room and to the airport.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Yami was really depressed and hasn't spoken to anyone since Yugi disappeared.

"Any ideas Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I could see if my duel disk tracking system can find him, seeing as Yami's doesn't have it, we can assume Yugi has it." Kaiba said.

"What about Yami?" Joey asked.

Then Joey looked over at Yami sitting on Yugi's old bed.

"I never thought I'd see Atemu like this." Kaiba said as Solomon walked.

Solomon walked over to Yami and sat on the bed.

"There hasn't been any change what so ever, since I brought him here 2 years ago!" Kaiba demanded of the old man.

Solomon shook his head.

"No." Solomon said.

Solomon brushed a bang away from Yami's face. Yami slowly looked at Solomon.

"Yami, it's lunch time." Solomon said.

Solomon offered a plate he brought in with him to Yami. Yami took the plate.

"If you too have any ideas on how to find Yugi go ahead, I'll stay with Yami." Solomon said.

Kaiba and Joey nodded and ran out of the shop and to Kaiba's office.

**MEANWHILE IN EGYPT**

A 6 year old little boy wareing a hood stole some food and got caught but, just before they could cut off his hand there was a bright flash and the guy was knocked back. The boy took this obertuneaty to run and literally bumped into Marik Ishitar and fell on his butt.

"Owwie." The boy said.

"Are you alright, child?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The boy said.

"Perhaps we should contiue this in the underground." Odion suggested.

"Of course." Ishizu said and picked up the child.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

The Ishitars and the boy arrived and Ishizu put the boy down and took off his hood. Marik and Odion lit the lanters lighting up the whole room and Ishizu gasped at the sight of the little boy. Marik and Odion turned to see why Ishizu gasp and they gasped as well. The boy was about 6 and had amethyst eyes. He had tri-colored hair. His hair was elbow length and the extra waight of his hair made it lay limply at his elbow. But, there was no doubt about who it was.

"By the gods. We must call the game shop." Ishizu said.

Then Ishizu ran out of the underground and into their new appartment. Soon the phone ran at the Game Shop.

**MEANWHILE IN THE GAME SHOP**

"I''ll be right back, Yami." Solomon said.

With that Solomon ran downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Solomon said.

"Mr. Motou, this is Ishizu Ishitar." She said.

"Oh, hello Ms. Ishitar." Solomon said as Joey ran in.

"We found Yug, he's in Egypt!" Joey exclaimed.

"Mr. Motou, that's why I called, we bumped into Yugi. He's with Marik and Odion in the underground right now." Ishizu said.

"He's with Marik and Odion." Solomon said.

"Yes, but, it's strange." Ishizu said.

"What's strange?" Solomon asked.

"He seems to be a child again." Ishizu said.

"How old would you say?" Solomon asked with concern.

"I would say 5 judgeing by his height...

**MEANWHILE IN EGYPT**

Marik and Odion walked in and Marik was carry Yugi on his hip.

"I'm 6." Yugi pouted.

"Correction, he's 6." Ishizu said.

"I see." Solomon said.

Then Solomon carried the cordless phone up to Yugi's old room and over to Yami.

"Can you put him on? Even if he doesn't remember anything. Maybe hearing his voice will be enough to snap Yami out of it." Solomon said.

"What do you mean snap him out it?" Ishizu asked.

"Yami's been very depressed since Yugi disappeared 2 years ago. He hasn't spoken since." Solomon said.

"I see." Ishizu said and took Yugi from Marik, holding Yugi on her hip.

**MEANWHILE IN THE KAME GAME SHOP**

Solomon took the plate and put it on the nightstand. Yami cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Here." Solomon said.

Solomon handed the phone to Yami. Yami frowned at Solomon.

"Just trust me and listen." Solomon said.

Yami shrugged and put the phone to his ear.

**MEANWHILE IN EGYPT**

"It's your brother." Ishizu said.

Then Ishizu gave Yugi the phone.

"Hello, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Y-Y-Yugi..." Yami studdered speaking for the first time in 2 years.

"It's me." Yugi said.

"W-W-Where are you?" Yami studdered.

"The Pharaoh's a bit out of pratice. He hasn't spoken in 2 years." Ishizu said.

"Egypt." Yugi said.

"R-R-Really." Yami asked.

"Yeah, before I come home I should warn you about something." Yugi said.

"W-What is it?" Yami asked.

"The pharaoh won't believe it. I think it will be best if he sees it instead." Marik said.

"It'll probably be best if you see it, Yami." Yugi said.

"I see." Yami said.

"I'll be home soon." Yugi said.

"OK, Yugi." Yami said.

"Bye, Yami." Yugi said.

"Bye, Yugi." Yami said.

Then Yugi and Yami hung up their phones.

&I wanna go home.&

Are you sure, father? 

&Yeah.&

Alright. 

Then the HSP flashed and Yugi's eyes turned crimson and then three blonde streaks appeared in his hair.

"Thank you for your help." Atmera said.

Then there was a bright flash and Atmera disappeared and reappeared in the back room. Then the HSP flashed and Atmera turned control back over to Yugi. Then Yugi walked out and was hidden behind the counter and walked out from behind the counter and towards the steps. Joey stared at the child in shock.

"Yug?" Joey asked in shock.

Yugi spun to face Joey. Yugi looked at the ground.

"It is ya ain't it!" Joey demanded.

Yugi looked up at Joey. Yugi nodded.

"It's me, Joey." Yugi said.

Joey scooped Yugi up and ran upstairs and into Yami's room. Then Joey put Yugi down on the floor. Yami looked at Joey, and Yugi.

"Welcome home." Solomon said with a smile.

Yugi smiled.

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi said.

Yami gasped when it hit him.

"Yugi." Yami gasped in shock.

"It's me." Yugi said.

Yami jumped off the bed and embraced Yugi. Yugi hugged Yami back.

I missed you, Yugi.-

/I know and I missed you too, Yami./

Why didn't you come back sooner?-

/I just remembered everything./

I see.-

/What matters is that I'm back. But, I think we should try and figure out how to turn me back./

Alright, Yugi.-

/Let's hurry./

OK, aibou.-

"Let's try and fix this." Yami said.

Yugi yawned.

Yami smiled slightly.

"Are you tired, Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

/Yeah, it's this damn chibi body./

Yami chuckled and picked up Yugi.

**TBC...**


	4. Yugi's Past Revieled

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Yugi's Past Revieled"**

Then you should rest.-

Yugi's end of the link shut down as Yugi fell asleep. Yami carried his sleeping aibou to his bed and walked over to Solomon and Joey.

"Now, that Yugi's back, I'm gonna need my own room." Yami said.

"Come on, well make the guest room your's." Solomon said.

"OK." Yami said.

"I'll help, Gramps." Joey said.

"Thank you, Joesph." Solomon said.

Joey nodded and the trio left Yugi's side and started to prepare the guest chambers.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Joey went to check on Yugi. Joey walked over to Yugi's bedside. Joey gasped when he noticed that Yugi looked really flush.

"Gramps!" Joey exclaimed.

Gramps looked up.

"I'll go see what he wants." Gramps said.

"OK." Yami said.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Gramps walked into Yugi's room.

"What is it, Joesph?" Gramps asked.

"Yug has a fever." Joey said.

Gramps eyes widened and he ran over to Yugi's bed side. Gramps felt Yugi's head. Then Gramps ran into the bathroom and returned to Yugi's bed side with a thermometer. Gramps took Yugi's temperature.

**MEANWHILE WITH YAMI**

Yami gasped and ran into Yugi's room.

Yugi!-

Yugi's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Yami. Yugi breath was ragged.

/Y-Y-Yami/

What's wrong?-

/A m-man t-t-took m-me i-in f-f-for a w-while./

Tell me everything.-

/H-he w-w-wasn't t-the b-b-best m-man. W-When m-my m-m-memory r-r-r-returned I r-ran a-a-away. T-T-That w-was a w-w-week a-ago, I-I-I've f-f-felt s-s-sick e-e-ever s-s-since./

I see, we could get you to a doctor.-

/OK, Yami./

Yami walked over and picked Yugi up off the bed and started towards the door.

"Yami! What are you doing! Yugi needs to rest." Gramps said.

"I'm afraid he may have been poisoned." Yami said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked with deep concern.

Yami nodded sadly.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Oh man." Joey said.

Just hold on, Yugi.-

/I-I'll t-try./

Just keep fighting.-

"Take Yugi for a minute Joey." Yami said handed Yugi over to Joey.

"OK." Joey said.

Joey put Yugi back on his bed. Yami and Gramps walked out of the room.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

A mysterious hooded figure appeared in Yugi's room behind Joey. Yugi saw the figure.

"J-J-Joey l-l-look o-out." Yugi said weakly.

Joey spun around. Joey didn't have time to react before his vision darkened.

/Y.../

The figure hit Yugi on the back of the head hard knocking him out. Causing the mindlink to be cut off. Yami ran in. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at the figure, and an eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead.

"RELEASE HIM NOW!" Yami shouted with warning in his voice.

The figure gasped, the figure backed away with Yugi unconscious form still over the figure's shoulder.

"I'm warning you." Yami said.

The figure continued to back away from Yami still carrying Yugi.

"So be it." Yami said raiseing a hand and pointing it at the figure.

"Oblivion." He said.

Then there was a bright flash and the figure disappeared into the shadow realm, the eye of Horus disappeared. Then Yami rushed forwards and managed to catch Yugi. Yami gently layed Yugi down on the bed and ran to check on Joey. Yami gently shook Joey. Joey groaned, then Joey's eyes slowly opened. Yami smiled slightly.

"Are you OK?" Yami asked with concern.

"I'm fine. But, my heads killing me. What about Yug!" Joey demanded.

"He's unconscious but he's still here." Yami said.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded.

"He should be fine." Yami said.

Joey heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good." Joey said.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes.

Yugi, are you ok.-

Yugi sat up and looked at Yami blinking in confusion. Atmera appeared in spirit form. Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Who are you and where is my father Pharaoh Akunumkanon!" Yugi demanded.

Joey, Atmera and Yami blinked in confusion.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Why are you asking about father?" Yami asked.

"Who is Yugi?" Yugi asked.

"You are, Atemi." Yami said.

"I am? And you are?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I have been going by Yami for many summers. But, my real name is Atemu." Yami said.

/Atemu/

Yes, Atemi. It is me.-

/Where's father/

Brother, I do not know how to tell you this. But, here it goes, you have somehow been transformed into a child again. Then you were attacked and he hit you in the back of the head.-

/Really/

Yes. You apparentally reverted to your chibi memories.-

/Chibi/

Sorry, let me rephrase that. You have somehow been reverted to your childhood memories.-

/I see. What about father/

Atemi, father died 5,000 summers ago.-

/Impossible./

You died and were reborn.-

/What about you, Atemu/

I sealed the shadow realm and my soul was sealed within the Millennium Puzzle. It shattered then Shimon gathered the piece and put them in the puzzle box. Then almost 10 years ago you recieved the Millennium Puzzle for your 8th birthday. It was a present from your grandfather Solomon Motou, he is Shimon's reincarnation.-

/Reincarnation/

It is Shimon's current life, just as yours is Yugi.-

/I see./

"Grandpa!" Yami exclaimed.

Solomon ran in.

"What is it, Yami?" Solomon asked.

"Some one attacked Yugi and hit his head. Grandpa he's reverted to the mindset of he's anicent child memories." Yami said.

Solomon frowned worriedly.

"I see." Solomon said.

/Atemu, I am a bit tired./

Then sleep, Atemi.-

/OK, brother./

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Let's let him rest." Yami said.

Sleep well, brother.-

"OK, Yami." Joey said.

Joey, Yami and Gramps left Yugi's room. Atmera returned to the HSP.

"I hope he'll be safe." Yami mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm really worried about Yugi." Gramps said.

"Me too." Yami said.

"Dis is too werid." Joey said.

"Yeah, it is, Joey." Yami said frowned.

"I agree." Gramps said.

"We have to get the antidote quickly." He added.

Yami nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

"Pharaoh, you can use the Millennium Puzzle to get there. It's Yugi's only chance." Solomon said shaking his head sadly.

Yami nodded slowly once more.

"Okay..." Yami said slowly.

"Hurry, and becareful sire. After how Atemi reacted when you died last time, I'm afraid he won't be able to handle lossing you again." Solomon said.

Yami nodded.

"I'll be back as fast as I can." Yami said as he started to use his puzzle.

"I'll watch over Atemi." Solomon said.

Yami nodded.

"Thank you." Yami said as he dissappered.

**MEANWHILE IN THE EGYPTIAN DESART IN THE HOME OF SHIMON MOTOU **

The figure who tried to kidnap Yugi appeared and removed his hood. It was a little shocking who the figure was. It was Virgil Motou. Shimon spun to face Virgil.

"Did you get him!" Shimon demanded.

Virgil shook his head.

"No master." Virgil said.

Virgil's eyes were a dull amethyst. Yami soon arrived in Egypt.

_**Now I have to find Grandpa's brother, and then I can save Yugi**. _ He thinks.

"The Pharaoh is near." Shimon said.

"Go and take care of him." He ordered.

"Yes, master." Virgil said.

Vigril disappeared and reappeared still not wareing his hood. He looked exactly like an older Yugi. Yami blinked in confusion.

_**He looks like Yugi...**_

"My master ordered me to take care of you." Virgil said. His dull amethyst eye were now obveious. It was as if he weren't there.

_It won't take the Pharaoh long to realize I have his oppontent under a shadow spell. I wonder how long it will take him to realize his oppontent is Yugi father. _Shimon thought to himself.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Virgil.

"Shimon sent you didn't he?" he asked with a growl.

"Yes." Virgil said.

"I see." Yami said.

"I'll make quick work of you so I can see him to get the antidote to save my Aibou." With that Yami started to power up his shadow magic.

Shimon appeared.

"Oh that's bright and cause the death of Yugi's father. Your oppontent is Virgil Motou." Shimon said and disappeared.

Yami blinked in surprsied.

"But...Soloman told me he was dead..."

**MEANWHILE IN DOMINO **

Solomon went to check on Yugi. Yugi gasped. Solomon's eyes widen in shock when he realized Yugi wasn't breathing.

"Oh no." Solomon mummbled.

Virgil sensed this.

"You're to late Pharaoh." Virgil said coldly.

Virgil's eyes were still a dull amethyst. Solomon rushed out of Yugi's room upset. Yugi sat up. Yugi disappeared and reappeared behind Yami.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"If you turn around you'll see what I mean." Virgil said coldly.

Yami slowly look behind him and was shock to see Yugi.

"Aibou, what are you doing here and how did you get here? You're sick." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami his normally bright amethyst eyes were dull.

"Aibou..." Yami started.

Shimon reappeared.

"Yugi, take care of the Pharaoh." Shimon said.

Yugi nodded.

"Yes, master." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised once more.

"Yugi..."

"Come now. Don't tell me the great Pharaoh himself, forgot about shadow magic." Shimon said.

Yami turns and glared at Shimon.

"Stop this right now!" Yami shouted.

Atmera chose this moment to take over control from his father. Yami still glares at Shimon waiting for an answer.

"So, you must be Akunadin's reincarnation." Atmera said coldly.

Yami blinks as he looks over at Atmera.

"Say what?" Yami asked in confusion.

"He's in reincarnation of your uncle." Atmera said.

Yami blinks as he looks back at Shimon.

"That's right, Atemu." Shimon said coldly.

"It's strange for him to have been reborn as Shimon's reincarnation's twin. Especially since grandfather has been reborn." Atmera said.

"Yes, I feel the same way." Yami said.

Atmera look in Virgil's direction.

"If I can manage to free grandfather, he could free father." Atmera said.

"You think you can?" Yami asked.

Atmera nodded.

"Yes." Atmera said.

"Well try it." Yami said.

Atmera nodded. The HSP glowed brightly and a shadow barrier appeared around Virgil to keep him from going anywhere. The Virgil began to glow a golden color and his dull amethyst eyes became a bright amethyst. Atmera smirked.

"I did it!" Atmera exclaimed.

"That's good, my brother taught you well." Yami said with a smile.

"When he was alive yes. But, when I was about 7 he..." Atmera's voice got caught in his throat.

"Tell me later." Yami said

"Now, did my brother ever teach you to create a engery barrier?" He asked.

"No. But, Seto did." Atmera said.

Yami smiled.

"Well at lest my cousin had some use. Create one around you and Yugi's father." Yami said

"What I'm about to do is quite dangerous and I don't want you two to get hit by the cross fire." He said.

"OK." Atmera ran over to Virgil and created in engery barrier around them.

Yami glared at Shimon.

"Okay, if you are the recarnation of my uncle you know what I'm about to do." Yami said.

"But this is the only why I can think of to get rid of you once and for all." Yami said.

With that Yami closed his eyes and started to gengerge a huge amout of Shadow Magic, it started to pulse around him. Then slowly about a million or so black daggers started to form from the Shadow Magic.

"I hope Atemu will be alright." Virgil said.

Once the daggers had been formed, Yami slowly open his eyes.

"Shadow Daggers." he commanded slowly as he trust his arms out letting the black daggers scatter.

"I'm sure he will be." Atmera said.

The daggers went every witch way, some hitting the barrier and dissaering while some others went towards Shimon, others when to other places. Yami's legs wobble a bit as he tried to keep his blanceing, the look on his face was in fearce consteration like he was trying very hard to control this new attack.

**_Ra dang it. _**Yami thought.

**_It's still just as hard as back in the past... _**He thought.

Virgil tried to get to Yami. Atmera held Virgil back.

"No! It's too dangerious!" Atmera exclaimed.

"He's my son. It's my job to protect him." Virgil said.

It was getting harder for Yami to breath as he tired to control the dangerous daggers, trying to keep them aimed at Shimon.

"Let me go! NOW!" Virgil shouted.

"No, uncle told me to protect you." Atmera said still holding on to Virgil tightly.

**_I can't keep this up much longer... _**Yami thought as his vison began to blurr.

**_But I have to, to save Yugi and his father... _**He thought.

Sunddenly some of the last few daggers that were summoned melted together into one big huge dagger, or should we now say sword?

**_This has to work...This is the last thing I can do now... _** Yami thought as his vison and breathing was getting worse.

"SON, PLEASE!" Virgil shouted.

Sunddenly the huge dagger flew straight at Shimon.

"I hope he'll be OK. Because I don't think father would be able to handle lossing him again." Atmera said.

The huge dagger stuck Shimon hard.

**_I-I can't go on any more...A-Aibou I'm sorry... _**Yami thought to himself.

Yami's legs buckled under him as if in slow motion, he collasped unconscious on the sandly ground. The Shadow Magic that surronded Yami slowly started to fade. Virgil broke free of Atmera's grip and ran towards Yami. Yami just lay there, his crimson eyes still closed, breathing very weakly. Virgil kneeled beside Yami. Virgil carefully sat Yami up and picked up on the ground.

"We should get him somewhere he can rest." Virgil said.

Yami moan weakly when he was moved, still breathing weakly.

"Take it easy, Atemu." Virgil said.

Blurry, weak, dull, crimson eyes slowly opened a bit.

"D-D...did I...d-d-do it...?" Yami asked weakly.

Through it was hard to hear him cause of how weak he was and he still was breathing weakly.

"Yes, you did it, Atemu." Virgil said.

A very weak familor smirk appred on Yami's face before he fell unconscious again.

"Let's go." Virgil said.

Atmera nodded.

"OK." Atmera said.

Then the HSP flashed and the trio disappeared and reappeared. In the Game shop in Yugi's room. Solomon was downstairs sitting on a stool behind the counter. Atmera lost control to his father. Still under the spell of the now dead Shimon. Yugi was confused and back away his dull amethyst eyes widened a bit. Virgil looked over at him.

"Where'd the master go?" Yugi asked confusion evedent in his dull amethyst orbs.

"He's dead." Virgil said.

Yugi backed away way beyond confused. Virgil sighed.

**_I need to fix this._** Virgil thought.

Useing his own shadow magic, he freed Yugi. Yugi blinked confused, Yugi's dull amethyst eyes became a bright amethyst.

**_What happened? _**Yugi wondered.

Virgil smiled.

"There now that's better." he said as he gently laid Yami down on the bed, he was still unconscious and breathing weakly.

"What..." Yugi started slowly.

"I'll explain later, son." Virgil said with a smile.

"OK. What happened to Atemu?" Yugi asked running over to the bed.

"He's used his Shadow Daggers attack on Shimon." Virgil said.

"So Atemu's pretty weak right now."

"My grandfather? Oh wait...you mean grandpa's evil twin brother don't you?" Yugi asked.

Virgil nodded. Yugi sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm telling ya gramps I'm hearin' voices from Yug's room." Joey's voice as heard from outside the door.

"Joey, I didn't know how to break this too you. But, Yugi's dead." Solomon said.

"Say what!" Joey shouted surprised.

"Remember when I went up to check on him?" Solomon asked.

"Father, grandpa thinks you're dead." Yugi said sadly.

"I've been gone a long time, haven't I?" Virgil asked.

Yugi nodded sadly.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Joey, Yugi's dead!" Solomon exclaimed sadly.

"But that can't be, I heard him in his room talking to some dude just now!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's impossible, I saw him die!" Solomon exclaimed sadly.

"How about we both check his room and see whose right?" Joey asked.

"I hope you are." Solomon said sadly.

Joey grabbed the doorknob to Yugi's room and slowly open it. Solomon followed Joey. Joey poke his head in and saw not ony Yugi, but Virgil and Yami. Yugi looked towards the door. Yugi smiled when he saw Joey.

"Yug?" Joey asked.

"Hey, Joey. This is my dad." Yugi said introducng Virgil to Joey.

Joey blinks in surprised.

"Ahhhh, hi." Joey said.

Solomon walked in.

"Virgil?" Solomon asked in shock.

"Hello father." Virgil said with a smile.

Solomon ran over and hugged his son. Virgil hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again, father." Virgil said.

"I'm glad you're alright. I thought you died." Solomon said sadly resting his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You have to thank Atemu for that." Virgil said as he looked at the unconscious Yami.

"Once he awakes I mean..."

"I also thought Yugi died." Solomon said sadly.

With that Solomon looked towards Yugi and Yami. Yugi looked shocked.

"Me?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Solomon nodded sadly.

"Yeah." Solomon said.

Yugi looked at his father. Yugi had a very shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Virgil asked him.

"Father, I have no idea what's going on. Grandpa thought both of us died. But, why?" Yugi asked in shock.

Yugi yawned.

"Damn." Yugi cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Virgil asked.

"Because of this Ra damned chibi body I'm tired." Yugi said with another yawn.

Virgil smiled.

"He disappeared and turned into a child again 2 years ago." Solomon said.

"I see." Virgil said.

"Tenma woke up." Yugi said sadly.

"He is always causing trouble." Virgil said with a sigh.

"I can't help but, feel it was my fault." Yugi said suddennly finding the floor fasinateing.

"What ya mean Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi stood up.

"I have some thinking to do." Yugi said.

Then Yugi ran outta the room and outta the shop. Solomon sighed looking at the floor. Virgil looked worried.

"One of us should go after him." Solomon said to Joey and Virgil.

Vigil nodded.

"But what about Yami?" Joey asked as he looked at the unconscious pharaoh laying there.

"Only one of us needs to go after Yugi. The other ones will stay with Yami." Solomon said.

"Okay, I'll go find Yug." said Joey.

"OK, Joey." Solomon said.

Joey nodded and race off after Yugi. Yugi was surrounded by a gang. Somehow had been un-chibified before this.

"Ya know what we want, Game." The gang leader said.

"I know, Boss Monkey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yug! Where's are ya!" Joey shouted.

Joey ran down the street, loseing track of where his best friend ran off too. The sound of fighting could be heard near by where Joey was. Joey ran towards the sound.

"Let me go!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Game." Boss Monkey said.

"Leave me alone, Boss Monkey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"HEY! LEAVE MY LITTLE BUDDY ALONE!" Joey shouted as he arrived.

Yugi was being held by two gang members.

"Rejoin us." Boss Monkey said getting in Yugi's face.

"No way, Boss Monkey!" Yugi exclaimed spitting in his face.

"Why you..." Boss Monkey started pissed.

Then Boss Monkey punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi coughed. Yugi glared at **Boss Monkey. **

"Let me go!" Yugi exclaimed in anger.

"Watch your mouth!" Boss Monkey exclaimed punching Yugi in the stomach again.

Yugi gasped for air. Yugi caught he breath.

"Joey, get the hell outta here." Yugi said.

"Shut the hell up, Game!" Boss Monkey exclaimed.

Then Boss Monkey punched Yugi again harder then ever in the stomach. Yugi gasped in pain and coughed harder then last time.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Joey shouted.

"J-J-Joey...leave...p-pl-please..." Yugi gasped.

"I told you Game. SHUT UP!" Boss Monkey shouted.

Then Boss Monkey punched Yugi harder then before.

"LAY OFF!" Joey said jumping in as a shield.

"I know your type. I had a Boss Monkey myself. Nothin' but a creep. Bossin' my buddy around. You leave him alone. HEAR ME!" Joey exclaimed.

"Stay outta dis kid. Dis is gang business." Boss Monkey said.

"J-J-Joey...don't...just leave...please...I...don't want...you to...get hurt." Yugi gasped in pain.

"But Yug..." Joey said leaning down to pick Yugi up.

"Well it looks like my second in command cares about what happens to you, kid." Boss Monkey said rolling his eyes.

"You've changed Game. You've become weak." He said coldly.

"Shut up." Yugi growled.

"J-J-Joey get outta here! Hurry, please!" Yugi pled.

"I'm not leavin' ya." Joey said.

"Game, I'm disappointed. After all the people you hurt by my order, as my second in command. You've become weak and pathetic." Boss Monkey said coldly.

"Joey...leave...now...please..." Yugi said, fear in his eyes.

Joey stared back at him, hard.

"If ya say so Yug." Joey said defeated.

Boss Monkey smirked.

**_Hmm...perhaps a threat on his friends will be enough to make Yugi rejoin us._ **Boss Monkey thought.

Boss Monkey walked over to Yugi when Joey left.

"If you don't rejoin us, Game, your friends may get hurt." Boss Monkey whispeared in Yugi's ear.

Boss Monkey smirked after making his threat.

"So, what will it be, Game? Hmm, rejoin us or have several hurt friends." Boss Monkey said.

**_I'm sorry guys._ **Yugi thought.

"Fine! I'll rejoin you." Yugi said hopeing Joey was out of earshot.

"Come on." Boss Monkey ordered.

Yami had woke up and forced himself to a sitting postion.

"Easy, Yami." Virgil said,

"But my Aibou needs me..." Yami started.

"Still, you're quite weak. You need to take it easy." Solomon said.

"Pharaoh! It's Yug! Somethin's happened!" Joey exclaimed.

"What happened?" Virgil asked.

"He's...joined up wit dese thugs. For some reason, dey keep callin' 'im Game." Joey said.

"Did Yugi happen to be calling the leader Boss Monkey?" Solomon asked with concern.

"Yeah, how'd you know dat?" Joey asked.

"Yugi..." Yami managed to say before he collapsed.

"About 2 years before Yugi met you, he was the second in command of a gang, the leader called him Game and Yugi called him Boss Monkey." Solomon said.

"Oh man..." Joey started.

"Yugi...I must..." Yami said slowly.

"Easy Yami. You need to rest a little." Virgil said as he helped Yami sit up on the bed.

**MEANWHILE WITH BOSS MONKEY AND YUGI**

" 'fore ya can truely be back ya must defeated a close family member." Boss Monkey said.

Yugi gluped worried about who he had in mind.

"Oh I know. That boy, the one who looks almost exactly like you." Boss Monkey said.

"You mean, Yami?" Yugi asked freezing.

"Yes, I do. Duel him or my men will hurt your friends." Boss Monkey said.

Yugi sighed.

"OK." Yugi said sadly.

"Now go. Some of my men will go with you." Boss Monkey said. Yugi nodded.

AT THE GAME SHOP

Joey simply nodded. then they heard a groaned from Yami who was getting up.

The bell on the game shop door rang.

"Someones here." Solomon said.

Virgil ran over to Yami. "Yami, how are you feeling?" Virgil asked with concern.

"I have a headache but I'm fine! who's at the door?" Yami asked.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted glanceing at the gang members behind him.

"It's Yugi." Virgil said.

Sudenly Yami jumped out of bed.

"What's going on Yugi!" Yami asked worriedly.

/I'm sorry, Yami./

Yugi activated his duel disk.

Yami blinked. "Aibou?"

"Hey wait a minute." Joey shouted out.

/We have to duel to protect the guys./

/They'll hurt them if we don't./

/Boss Monkey and his gang./

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the gang members behind him.

/We have no chose./

Yami looked confused at this.

/We have to duel...or they'll hurt the guys./

Very well Yugi if it will help...-

"I'll go first." Yugi said drawing his hand.

"I set one monster facedown in defence mode and play one card facedown and play Graceful Craity." He drew 3 cards and discarded 2.

"Now I end my turn." He said.

"Very well, I'll also play one monster card facedown and play one card face down and that will end my turn." Yami said.

Yugi drew a card.

"I summon Lord of D. And play two Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon 3 blue eyes and my Winged Guardian of the Forest. I activate my facedown card Polomerzain to form Blue eyes ultamite dragon." Yugi said.

Yami watch with fear in his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

/Sorry, about this Yami./

"Blue-Eyes destory his defence monster." Yugi ordered.

Yugi flip summond Blackland Fire Dragon. "Winged Guardian, Lord of D, and Blackland Fire Dragon attack his life points directly." Yugi said.

Yugi: 4000 LP/ Yami: 1300 LP.

"And that ends my turn." Yugi said.

Yugi won the duel.

/I'm sorry about that, Yami. I wish I didn't have to duel you. I have to go, I'm sorry, brother./

What? Yugi, wait don't go!-

Yugi sighed sadly and started for the door.

/I have to, to protect the guys./

...-

"Later." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. His headache was intensefying.

/The Boss Monkey will hurt the guys if I quite the gang. So I have no chose./

Yugi looked at Joey as he headed for the door. Yami didn't answer back. His headdache was to intense. I'm sorry. Yugi mouthed to Joey as he contiued towards the door. When Yugi left Yami was knocked unconscious again by the headdache. Yugi and the gang members headed for the gang's headquaters. Yugi suddennly cluched his head. As if he were fighting something back.

"Game, why don't ya just give in ta it?" Boss Monkey asked coldly.

"No." Yugi whispeared.

Yugi's vesion started to blur. He blacked out.

THE NEXT DAY

Game woke up and went to Domino High. He was wareing that black leather outfit of his despite the school dress code. Game sat down putting his feet up on the desk. Game sat his feet on the desk and arms crossed. Game brushed his hand through his spiky hair. Game rolled his eyes when the teacher finnally walked in. Game rolled his eyes in annoyence as the teacher talked. Game rolled here eyes in annoyence and boredom.

**_Is she ever gonna shut up._** Game wondered.

"I've had enough of dis. I'm gotta here." Game mumbled standing up.

/I doubt anyone would get it./ Game said through the link not aware of the mindlink.

Huh? Yugi is that you?-

/Not/

But...who are you then if not Yugi?-

/My name is Game. And ya care why/

Game? Now I'm confused. This link is suppose to be for me and Yugi...-

/Dat is my real name. But, my Boss and da rest of our gang call me Game./

What in Ra! Yugi why didn't you tell me! I've been worried sick since you left yesterday!-

/Gimme a break./

What?-

/I'm surprised ya didn't wonder 'bout how Yugi was so innocent./

Game started to walk out of the class room.

"Yug? Is dat you pal?" Joey asked.

Huh?-

Game rolled his eyes.

"No." Game said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"My name is Game." He said.

Game turned and started to walk away from Joey.

/Da truth is dere are 3 diffrent sides of his personallity./

Hmmm I see.-

/It started when he saw his mother murdered. 3 dat I know of./

His mother? Yugi didn't tell me of this...-

/He doesn't like ta think 'bout it./

-But...Yugi use to tell me everything...-

/He saw dis when he was 7. His dad died da year before./

Game's eyes were half-way between amethyst and crimson.

His father is alive. I helped save him.-

/I'm aware of dat. But, when Yugi's mother died he did know dat./

sighes I kind of know how that feels...-

Game glared at Joey his amethyst/crimson eyes obvesious. Joey blinked. Game suddenly cluched his head.

/Damn it./ Game cursed through the link.

What's wrong?-

Game leaned on the wall. Game looked up and happened to be looking towards Joey blurry amethyst/crimson eyes.

"Hey ya okay?" Joey asked consern.

Game blackout and started to collasp to the ground. Joey caught him before he hit the ground.

**_Great now what?_ **Joey thinks.

Yugi! Aibou! Game!-

Tristan walked up to Joey not noticing Yugi.

"Joey, what're you doing, man?" Tristan asked.

"No time this kid need help!"

Tristan looked his eyes widened.

"Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Long story, Tristan!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan picked up Game and carried him towards the game shop. Joey followed.

"Hey wait for me!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan waited for Joey. Joey findly caught up.

"Ya could have warned me the ya gonna run off like that!" Joey exclaimed.

"We haveta hurry." Tristan said contiueing towards the game shop.

"I know dat." said Joey as he followed.

Tristan carrying Game's unconscious form. Tristan walked in the game shop and the bell on the door rang.

"Yami!" Tristan exclaimed.

Yami slowly came down stairs.

"Please Tristan not so loud I still have a bit of headache..." he stopped when he saw Game.

"I have no idea what happened." Tristan said.

_Great where'd Joey go._ Tristan thought.

Joey findly appered behind Tristan.

"Tristan what did I just teld you... Oh hey Yami." Yami just nodded looking worridly at Game.

"I found this guy holding him up." Tristan said glanceing at Joey.

Joey rolled his eyes as Yami gently took Game from Tristan's arms.

"You'd have to ask Joey what happened." Tristan said.

"I know what happen I was talking to him." Yami said sadly.

Virgil walked in not noticing Game.

"Where is Yumi anyway?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her..." Yami said as he slowly looked down at Game.

THE NEXT DAY 

Game woke up with a groan. Game looked around in confusion at first.

"Are you alight? You had me worried." Yami said as he sat next to him.

/Yami/

Yami nodded.

Yes. I'm surprised you know my name, did Yugi tell it to you?-

/Laughed What are you talking about Yami/

Yami blinked.

You are Game aren't you?-

/No, brother./

Yami blinked.

Y-Yugi?-

/Who else would I be/

But what about Game?-

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Never mind." Yami said as he smiled at him

"I'm just glad you are okay." He gave Yugi a hug.

"How did I get home?" Yugi asked confused.

"Tristan and Joey brought you." Yami said.

"The last thing I remember was being with Boss Monkey and I got a headache, my vesion blured and woke up here." Yugi said confusion eventent in his amethyst orbs.

"Then you don't remember yesterday at all?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well..." Yami started and then slowly told Yugi what had happen.

"Another personallity, are you serious?" Yugi asked in disbelieve.

Yami nodded.

"I am. I spoke to him." Yami said.

Yugi got out of bed and walked over to the desk and sat there openning a draw stareing into it.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.

Yugi pulled a picture frame with a picture in it out.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked, concern in his voice.

Yugi was stareing at the picture transfixed. Yami stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Aibou?" Yami asked with concern.

It was as if Yugi were in a trance. Yami wave his hand infront of Yugi's face.

"You're worrying me again, Yugi." Yami said, his voice hinting how concerned he was.

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami and handed him the picture.

/I miss her./

Oh your mother...-

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"She looks beautiful..." Yami said slowly.

_I wish I'd got to know our mother... _Yami thought.

Yugi chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny, Yugi?" Yami asked confused.

"I was just thinking about the day my little brother Akunumkanon meet Destiny." 'Yugi' said.

"Okay... I'm guessing you're not Yugi right now?" Yami asked.

"My name is Reiken, Pharaoh Reiken." He said.

"What?" Yami said surprsied.

"Never heard of you." He said.

"My little brothers were Prince Akunumkanon and Akunadin." Reiken said.

Yami blinked.

"Say what..."

Why dose Yugi has all these pastlives and I only have the life I had? I'm so confused...- Yami acciendly throught through his and Yugi's link.

"Who is Yugi?" Reiken asked.

"The present life of my twin brother Atemi." Yami said.

"We're the sons of Akunumkanon." He said.

"You are my brother's son?" Reiken asked.

Reiken took the picture and looked at it.

"By the gods." He said in shock.

**TBC...**


End file.
